All in the Blood
by Baloo
Summary: Missing scene for "Hello, Goodbye"... guaranteed to be unlike any other missing scene you've read so far.


**Spoilers:**  Hello, Goodbye

**Disclaimer:**  Not mine.

**A/N:**  Okay, this idea's been nagging me since I saw the transfusion scene in HG… and I finally decided to write it down cuz it was just so damn distracting.

**All in the Blood**

**Scene:**  In a hospital room, Logan lies in bed while Joshua is hooked up to an I.V., giving him a transfusion.  Joshua touches Logan's face.

**Joshua:     **Logan'll get better now.

[As his blood continues to cycle into Logan, Joshua finds his eyes drifting closed.  Though he fights it, eventually he slumps over, asleep.]

**Scene:**  Logan, dressed in a tux, stands in the middle of a ballroom decorated with bright white lights.  Music plays softly in the background.

**Logan:**      _(smiles)  _Valse Triste.  _(begins to look about the room expectantly)_

[Suddenly, another figure appears behind him, one dressed in a gorgeous white gown, brown hair piled up elegantly.]

**Logan:       **_(turns and spots the figure)  _Ma—Joshua?

**Joshua:**     _(looking very confused and timid)  _Logan?  You better now?  _(looks around at the room, and then at his clothes)  _This is pretty whack.

**Logan:**      Joshua, what… what are **you** doing here?

**Joshua:      **Uh, Max need help, make you better.  Max call Alec, Alec not show up.  Max come get Joshua.  Joshua make you better, with transfusion.

**Logan:**      _(nods slowly, understanding beginning to dawn)  _Transfusion.  Right.  _(glances down at their clothes)  _Still, that doesn't explain the tux.  _(gives Joshua a funny look)  _And it **really** doesn't explain the dress, or the hair.  At least you're not wearing makeup.  _(lets out a sigh)  _Well, I don't get what we're supposed to be doing here.  I mean, it made plenty of sense last time, with Max, but…

**Joshua:**     You been here before?

**Logan:**       Yeah, with Max, when I needed a transfusion once before.  She was supposed to be leaving Seattle, but she came back when she found out I was in the hospital.  Hooked me up with some of that transgenic blood.  This was before the whole virus thing.

**Joshua:      **_(nods)  _Virus bitch going down.  _(then suddenly a look of horror overcomes his face and he leaps away from Logan)_  No get busy!  Joshua and Logan no get busy!  Max and Logan get busy.

**Logan:**       Relax Joshua.  You and I are not going to  _(coughs)  _'get busy'.  I don't know why we're here, but nothing like that's going to happen.  Besides, me and Max never… got busy… either.  We just danced.

**Joshua:       **(looking considerably relieved, moves a bit closer to Logan)  Danced?  

**Logan:         **Yeah, um, you know, to the music.

**Joshua:       **_(lifts his head, noticing the music for the first time)  _Music…  _(grins, then laughs)  _Music!

**Logan:         **_(smiles)  _Yeah, music.  

**Joshua:       **_(grabs Logan's arm with both hands)  _Dance to music?

**Logan:**        Yeah, that's the general idea.  Oh!  You want me to show you how?

**Joshua:       **_(nods eagerly)  _Show me how.

**Logan:         **_(looking very uncomfortable)  _Um, well, I don't know… I mean, how are we going to…?  _(stops and looks into Joshua's pleading face)  _Oh, alright.  _(sighs)  _It's not like we have anything else to do.

**Joshua:        **_(gives a wide grin and balls his fists)  _ Yes!  Logan show Joshua how to dance to music!

[Logan shuffles about, trying to get into the right position.  He stares at his feet, adjusting them slightly, then puts up his hands.]

**Logan:         **Now, how are we going to…?

[Logan extends one hand and Joshua copies.  They place their hands together.]

**Logan:         **Um, like this, I guess…

[Logan fumbles about with the other hand, putting it Joshua's waist, then his back, but finally settles for his upper arm.]

**Logan:         **Okay, just follow my lead.

[Slowly, the pair begins to move to the music, Joshua following Logan's lead.]

**Logan:         **Ouch!  Watch your feet!

**Joshua:**       Sorry.

**Logan:         **_(mumbles)_  That's okay.

[They continue moving slowly to the music, and finally they have a sort of rhythm developed.]

**Joshua:        **Joshua and Logan, dance to music.

**Logan:**         Yep, that's what we're doing.

[Logan winces as Joshua accidentally steps on his toes again.]

**Logan:          **_(sighs)  _Couldn't have gotten some sensible shoes, could you?

**Joshua:        **Shoes pinch Joshua's feet.

**Logan:          **Yeah, I bet.  But you have to admit, they look pretty nice.

**Joshua:         **_(nods)  _Joshua's shoes pretty.

[Scene fades out…]

I don't think any amount of justification would explain this.  Anyway, I'd love to hear what you thought.  Perhaps someone out there shares in my insanity.


End file.
